Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and apparatus for enabling controlled browsing of the Internet to provide user safety.
Description of Related Art
Parents with underage children have a need to control their children's web browsing activities to prevent access to harmful or unsafe content, or exposure to inappropriate or undesired websites or web content. The current mechanisms to allow such control make use of whitelists and blacklists to allow or deny access respectively to requested websites to protect against inappropriate web content. Need exists to control browsing of the Internet in other environments such as, for example, businesses and schools. Need exists for improved methods, systems and apparatus for controlled browsing of the Internet to provide user safety.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for methods, systems and apparatus for enabling controlled browsing of the Internet to provide user safety.